


International Super Spy Mrs. Claus

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Drinking, Espionage, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, For the Lulz, Loss of Bending Ability, Magic, My Scraps, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 16:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: Santa Claus was probably hot when he was young, right?  Ice meets fire in this ridiculous fantasy-slash-international-espionage crack fic that I didn't even write yet!





	International Super Spy Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> My younger self decided to invent a red-headed Fire Nation Princess OC and ship her with pre-dilf-Santa. And because the mom from Spy Kids was the inspiration for my early feminist philosophy, the firebender got to be an international super-spy too, because why not?

What if... 

Santa's wife was really an international super spy employed by the government to fall in love with, marry, and keep tabs on, young Christopher Kringle? What if she was really Prince Zuko's sister, the legendary firebender, sent too far north for her powers to work? 

What if she was magically inclined, and one Christmas, got drunk and tried a black arts spell to take off her age, and it worked? She would be only 17 again, small enough to fit back in her fireproof, black suit. 

What if Santa came back Christmas morning to find all his alternate reindeer gone, and all his elves in a tizzy because some redhead in a black suit had killed Bob with some kind of hand held fire and stolen all the alternate reindeer? 

What would Santa do then?

**Author's Note:**

> A short what-if plot bunny that gripped me in early 2007. Predates both the reveal of Azula's name and face in ATLA and the Rise of the Guardians (2012) movie. Zutara seemed a plausible end-game ship while Book 1 was airing, don't forget. IT WOULD BE REALLY AWESOME IF SOMEONE WANTED TO WRITE THIS CRACKFIC.


End file.
